


How high the moon

by HeartWithFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, La hermana es una shiper, M/M, Music, Piano, Slow Burn, Takao es amor como siempre, Tsunderima te queremos, midotaka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era muy extraño que Midorima tuviera prisa por volver a casa, y mucho más olvidarse de sus apuntes; por lo que Takao fue a su casa con intención de dárselos. Con lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con una faceta que no conocía de la estrella del Shutoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How high the moon

  
How High The Moon

  
Era un día cualquiera en la familia Midorima, Tanaka Midorima, el más prestigioso de los cirujanos de Japón, se había ido por la mañana a dirigir su hospital; mientras que su madre. Izayoi, iba con su traje de ejecutiva a su clínica privada de belleza. Todo al rededor de esa familia se centraba en el bienestar de las personas. Algún día sus hijos, Hakari y Shintarou, harían lo mismo. Después de todo había que mantener el legado familiar. Tan solo debían de mirar como vivían, cualquiera que viese la imponente casa de estilo colonial francés se quedaba admirándola con estupefacción, por no decir de las demás propiedades que tenían para las vacaciones y los lugares donde éstas se encontraban. La mansión Midorima tenía una fachada blanca, que no era más que un mero reflejo de como era la casa por dentro: muebles neoclásicos de color blanco, gris, y algún beige. Todo muy neutro y correcto. Como mucho las plantas, fotografías y cuadros ofrecían gamas de colores diferentes a la austera decoración. Aunque había algo que si destacaba entre esos colores tan llanos, y eso era un enorme piano de cola negro.  
A Midorima siempre le había gustado ese instrumento. Era una variante de todos esos colores con tan poca personalidad y sus colores aburridos. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la que  comenzó a tocar ese instrumento, o puede que el ver a su abuela tocarlo despertase una llama en él que volvía a avivarse cada vez que volvía a tocar, trayendo más de una sonrisa nostálgica. Aunque ella fuera una mujer de ochenta y tres años y tuviera que llevar un bastón para moverse sus dedos seguían siendo igual de gráciles y rápidos sobre el teclado que cuando era una niña. Si solo mirabas a sus manos podías ver lo fuertes que eran e incluso pensarías que está tocando una persona mucho más joven. Claro que ella se cuidaba las manos todos los días, vendándoselas, limándoselas y demás; cosa que el peliverde imitaba para mejorar su habilidad a la hora de tirar.

El jugador estrella de Shutoku siempre había sentido una ternura muy especial hacia su abuela, la cual había sido determinada como la "rebelde" de la familia en su época por haberse fugado con sus amigas o ir a conocer a su prometido, aunque la tradición dijera que los novios debían de conocerse en una ceremonia especial con los padres presentes, solo para ver como era. Era cierto que él era un chico serio y adoraba seguir las tradiciones, por no decir que apenas hacia alboroto ¿Entonces porque le gustaba alguien como la abuela Tsubaki? Muy sencillo, él antes era como ella.  
Sin embargo a sus doce años, aquel horrible día, el día de su muerte... ella al irse también se llevó una parte suya. Las pocas risas que había en la estricta casa y las escapadas al parque donde comenzó a jugar al baloncesto se acabaron. Ya no se atrevía a tocar en el piano nada que no fuera de música clásica, alejándose de ese jazz que resultaba tan extraño para su familia pero Tsubaki adoraba casi tanto como a su nieto.

Con su perdida se formó aquel serio y estudioso chico, siempre fiel a las normas, no dejando que nada pasase de su impasible expresión que todo el mundo conocía. Sus padres estaban contentos de que la muerte de Tsubaki hiciera reflexionar al chico, no querían tener que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas. Eso sí, siguió jugando al baloncesto y tocando de cuando en cuando aquel majestuoso instrumento que tantos recuerdos traía; pero mientras eso no afectase a sus notas no había razón alguna para decirle que abandonase alguna de esas actividades.  
Era cierto que entre sus entrenamientos y los estudios apenas tenía tiempo para tocar. A parte, al padre del peliverde no le gustaba que tocase a menos que hubiera visita, y en todo caso que fuese música clásica. Mientras no tocase aquella "horrenda" música, que Tsubaki adoraba y por tanto tocaba sin cesar, conocida como jazz. Así lo hizo Shintarou, después de todo le gustaba la agradable música clásica y realmente era una delicia tocarla.  
Pero en tardes en las que no tenía deberes y los entrenamientos habían sido suspendidos por algún motivo, y en las que sus padres no estaban en casa; esa pequeña parte de su abuela que vivía en él ; a pesar de que pensaba que estaba muerta, le pedía a gritos que llenase la aburrida casa con una animada melodía. Y en efecto ahí estaba dispuesto a revivir un poco a esa mujer con una de sus piezas favoritas.

Los dedos del chico fueron a parar sobre las teclas y preso del encanto de la música comenzó a tocar "How high the moon" de Nancy Hamilton y  Morgan Lewis, una pieza alegre que en realidad necesitaba de un vocalista, no obstante Midorima no necesitaba cantante alguna, pues aquella melodía le llevaba a las historias de su abuela. Era como si estuviera a su lado, diciéndole lo bueno que era tocando, aunque no tanto como en el baloncesto, contándole alguna de sus alocadas aventuras o sus opiniones. Siempre había algo nuevo, algo de contar, crear o disfrutar; aquella espontaneidad y soltura le habían agradado. Pensándolo bien, jamás habría creído en sí mismo de no ser por aquella mujer, pues era la que le mostró que debía de demostrar las cosas con acciones y no palabras, que esforzándose y teniendo al destino controlado lograría tener todo lo que quisiera.  Lo normal sería sentir nostalgia al tocar su canción favorita, pero el chico sonreía, pues en esos momentos se permitía abrir su pequeño muro de acero para sentir con la música la alegría de un simple momento de tranquilidad como aquel.

No muy lejos del escolta se encontraba su compañero Takao Kazunari llevando el carro mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo cosas no muy agradables sobre el peliverde ¿Como era posible que se hubiera olvidado los apuntes en clase? Encima se fue sin despedirse ni nada ¿¡Y encima él tenía que traerle las cosas?! ¡Shin-chan tenía demasiado morro!

Bueno él no se lo había pedido y lo estaba haciendo a su propia voluntad, aún así se sentía enfurecido por tener que ser el chico de los recados, hasta que llego a la casa de los Midorima. El chico no lograba creerse del todo que su compañero además de buen estudiante,ser un jugador increíble y atractivo, también viniera de una buena familia ¿Había algo que le faltase a ese chico?  
Un momento...otra vez estaba pensando en él de esa manera... El moreno se regañó a sí mismo por volver a pensar de esa forma en él; realmente era difícil estar al rededor de alguien que amabas sin poder decirle nada. Era así desde hacía ya un tiempo, pero siempre se lo había guardado para sí mismo. Le molestaba, le incordiaba y le seguía a todas partes; pasaba más tiempo con él que con cualquier otra persona y para colmo cuando no estaba con él pensaba en el chico de ojos verdes. Se suponía que debía de hacer que le reconociera como su igual, no intentar convertirle en su novio.

¿Pero a quien iba a engañar?

Un chico como él, criado en una buena familia, con una moral estricta e impecable...¿Fijándose en un bromista como él? Ya le había costado llegar a ser su amigo como para ahora...¡Venga ya! Seguro que hasta tenía una prometida de otra familia igual de adinerada o más, con la cual ya habría planeado una vida perfecta, con unos perfectos hijos para el perfectísimo Shintarou Midorma. Por lo tanto.. ¿Para qué esforzarse? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si estaba a favor de los homosexuales! Debía de superarlo pronto o acabaría siendo un hombre amargado, pensó mientras dejaba la bicicleta y el carro en la entrada.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó aquella melodía alegre, era tenue pero podía identificar que provenía de la mansión ¿Es que habían puesto música o algún tocadiscos? Aunque eso no era muy del estilo de Midorima, pues él solo escuchaba música clásica o en todo caso a Oha-san. E incluso si ese era el caso lo hacía con unos cascos puestos.  
Movido por la curiosidad el moreno fue a llamar a la puerta cuando una chica repentinamente le abrió la puerta. Era como la viva imagen de Midorima en mujer: alta, con unos preciosos ojos verdes rodeados con pestañas larguísimas, además de llevar gafas y esa expresión serena, llegando a intimidar a otros. Claro que a diferencia de su hermano, ella llevaba el pelo largo y liso hasta las caderas con un flequillo de lado, y sus gafas solo eran cristal, lo cual le daba una apariencia más madura aunque se veía que era joven. Esa debía de ser la hermana de Midorima, Hakari, de la cual apenas hablaba, si eso alguna vez cuando le llamaba por teléfono, incordiando al hermano menor; pero en su defensa había que decir que al tirador se le enfadaba con facilidad. Todo lo que sabía es que estudiaba un doble grado de sociología y psicología, ya que quería abrir una consulta psicológica en un futuro no muy lejano, así los Midorima abrirían una puerta más a su dominio del mundo de la salud, ampliándose todavía más.  
Takao se puso recto, pues si Midorima siendo un adolescente era serio no quería imaginarse como sería su versión universitaria, que tendría unos veinte años como mucho. Sin embargo ella se apartó, invitándole a entrar en la casa mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labio para indicarle que no hiciera ruido alguno.   
-Anda ven- Le dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta y guiaba al atónito invitado hasta la puerta del salón.- Shintarou solo toca cuando está solo, así que es mejor no hacer ruido. Realmente le da vergüenza -Añadió con una sonrisa que reflejaba el cariño que le tenía a su hermano menor.

Era sorprendente la diferencia que había entre los dos "Si shin-chan pudiera mostrar más su afecto como como hace su hermana sería mucho más mono" pensó el halcón.  
Pero al mirar en dirección a Midorima no pudo seguir pensando. Lo único que hizo fue observar maravillado al creador de aquella música que envolvía la gélida casa por completo en un aura mucha más familiar. Fue como la primera vez que le vio hacer uno de sus tiros; quedando completamente petrificado, preguntándose si era cierto lo que estaba viendo o si se trataba de algún tipo de magia. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, pero el mero recuerdo de aquella primera vez por poco le hacía temblar. En aquel instante Midorima deslizaba sus largos y fuertes dedos por las teclas como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, igual que una mariposa revoloteando de flor en flor despreocupadamente en plena primavera. La habitación se llenaba de la alegre melodía a la vez que  los párpados del peliverde se cerraban para disfrutar más de la música a la vez que una sonrisa llena de paz se extendía por sus labios. Era muy pequeña, pero hacia que se viera feliz mientras seguía tocando. Ahí fue cuando Takao ya se quedó sin aire. Cuando el siempre distante y frío Shintarou se sentaba a tocar el piano tenía la sonrisa más placentera que Kazunari hubiera podido ver jamás. Su cuerpo ligeramente se movía ligeramente con el ritmo, disfrutando plenamente de ese momento."Quiero ver a mi Shin-chan sonreír así. Y que sonría de esa forma por mi" pensó Takao.  
La verdad es que el Jazz era lo que más se alejaba de la apariencia del de ojos verdes; aunque si era esa música la que la hacía feliz poco importaba ¿no? ¡Hasta veía mover sus pies un poco al ritmo de la música!  
Ya conocía a Midorima, pero si hubiera sido la primera vez que le viese diría sin dudas que era amor a primera vista. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la hermana del peliverde. La forma en la que el moreno miraba al peliverde, los labios ligeramente abiertos en forma de "o", la mirada danzando a la par que los dedos de su hermano, como se agachaba para que no le viese, pero su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante.

-Ya veo.- Susurró la chica para ella misma a la vez que colocaba sus gafas mirando a ambos jóvenes. Ya sospechaba un poco de la relación que su hermano tenía con ese Takao del que tanto hablaba sin darse cuenta. Por no decir que sabía que había algo que Shintarou retenía dentro de sí y solo podía dejar salir cuando jugaba o tocaba el piano. Cuando estaba en la secundaria tenía a Akashi, pero no era alguien que le diera buena espina, en cambio este chico...unos ojos azules, la piel ligeramente bronceada, unas facciones marcadas, ese pelo negro que parecía tan sedoso. Y por supuesto estaba bien cuidado. Hakari se apoyó contra uno de los lados de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía- Realmente tienes buen gusto, hermano.- Declaró en voz alta.

Takao se giró sorprendido para preguntarle a que se debía esa afirmación, pero el sonido de una banqueta siendo bruscamente movida captó su atención, y ahí pudo ver al peliverde del Shutoku con una extraña expresión, una mezcla entre enfado y vergüenza, esto último se confirmaba por sus mejillas ligeramente azoradas.

-¿¡Qué hacéis los dos ahí parados?!- Bufó de una forma adorable a ojos de ambos espectadores.- Takao.- Llamó al moreno, que parecía que iba a romper a reír en cualquier instante, señalándole con el dedo índice de forma acusadora- ¿no te han enseñado que es de mala educación entrar en las casas ajenas sin avisar? Y Hakari, si vas a estar en casa avisa.- Exclamó señalando a su hermana, la cual seguía riéndose suavemente.- ¡NO TIENE GRACIA!-

Pero aquel grito solo hiciera que los otros rompiesen a reír sin parar, después de todo de alguna forma, Shintaro tenía una manera de comportarse que les resultaba entrañable a la par que graciosa, incluso si se enfadaba. Continuaron así durante un rato para que luego el de cabellos azabaches cogiese los apuntes de Shintaro de su mochila y se los entregase con su habitual sonrisa.

-Shin-chan te olvidaste de los apuntes, así que tenía que devolvértelos.- Canturreó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.- ¡Ha sido un placer conocerte Midorima-san!- Desplegó ese encanto típico del base mientras se inclinaba para despedirse la chica.

-Oh por favor llámame Haka-san, después de todo si eres amigo de Shintaro espero verte más por aquí ¡De hecho pásate mañana a merendar! Seguro que tienes un montón de historias de contarme.-Le instó con amabilidad.- ¡Y será la ocasión perfecta para estrenar el set que Shintaro me regaló por navidad!.- Añadió ya para convencerle del todo

-¡De acuerdo! Hasta mañanaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- Alargó la última vocal jovialmente antes de comenzar a pedalear de nuevo, despidiéndose con el brazo para luego continuar con su camino.

-...Hakari.- Llamó el peliverde sombríamente a su hermana.

-¿Sí, Shintaro?- Contestó la otra sin girarse, aún moviendo su mano a modo de despedida, aunque realmente no estaba observando al chico que poco a poco desparecía de su campo de visión.- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó molesto.

-Pero si no he hecho nada.- Se excusó la chica girándose mientras a colocaba bien sus gafas.

-¡ACABAS DE INVITAR A ESE..-

-Chico encantador que parece que te gusta.- Cortó la otra mientras sonreía con suficiencia, calando al ahora sonrojado peliverde.- No me lo niegues, te has puesto muy contento. Seguro que quieres que te vea tocar más veces y que te admire. No olvides que te conozco mejor de lo que crees.- Mientras finalizaba su frase le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro, para luego encaminarse hacia las escaleras.- Si quieres hablar conmigo estaré limpiando mi habitación.-

Sin alegar nada más, la mayor de los hermanos Midorima subió las escaleras con una sonrisa satisfecha, ya que por la expresión de su hermano menor estaría pensando sobre lo que le acababa de decir. Él siempre había sido un chico inteligente, más si se trataba de un tema sentimental no había persona más espesa para entender algo simple ¿Pero para estaban sino las hermanas mayores?Caminando de forma pausa hacia el piano, el jugador estrella del Shutoku se sentó en la butaca del piano pensando seriamente en lo que Hakari había dicho ¿Sería verdad todo eso? ¿Y de ser así Takao le correspondería? Había muchas dudas respecto a aquel tema.  
Si tan solo supiera que el moreno estaba más que dispuesto a dejarle claro lo que sentía... ¿Pero llegarían a romper esos muros?¿Y si nunca tienen una relación más allá de su amistad? ¿O tal vez necesitaban unos empujoncitos solo para estar unos pasos más cerca de la luna?

¿Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí mi pequeña aportación al fandom de Midotaka, shipeo del cual hace dos días fue su día, llego algo tarde y a decir verdad llevo un año con este fic. Por alguna razón no sabía como acabarlo pero creo que dejarlo como algo abierto y que incluso llegue a plantearme en hacer alguna segunda parte, pero por ahora con esto estoy contento: Takao dándose cuenta de que realmente está enamorado de Midorima, el otro planteándose si puede llegar a sentir eso por su sombra y la hermana de Midorima para animar la cosa.
> 
> También me he fijado que apenas hay fics que hablen de que Midorima toca el piano ¡Y es una lástima! En mi caso es un instrumento que amo y la canción del fic es preciosa, buscaros una versión de piano y veréis a que me refiero. Aparte de que creo que pega con ellos porque Midorima puede llegar a tirar hasta la luna -modo cursi ON-
> 
> En todo caso espero que el fic os haya gustado y muchos abrazos a Nady (principal Midotaka shiper conmigo) y Tsuki; como amantes del Midotaka que son.


End file.
